


Nothing More

by cORGISS



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Poly Relationship, domestic AU, for the sake of the au he is not a psychopathic murderer, probably a little OOC Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cORGISS/pseuds/cORGISS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't entirely sure how he'd gotten into this situation, and surprisingly, he doesn't think he wants out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Man I fucked up so hard, it's 5 AM but Gen and Skye and I were talking about domestic polyship au literally all day and I got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out and I have to get up in 5 hours but WHOOPDY FREAKIN DOO HERE WE GOOO

It hadn't been intentional, honestly. There was no so-called “spark” or butterflies in his stomach when he was around Rhys and Fiona. Sure, the two of them were attractive (unfairly so, really. What right did Rhys have to be so damn pretty even with a missing arm and a glass eye, when all he looked like with his scar was the villain from some shitty horror movie?), but that was all it was. An aesthetic appeal, nothing more.

At least it was to begin with, anyways.

He didn't really know how he'd ended up in _their_ bed, inside _their_ room in _their_ apartment, but hey, he wasn't about to complain about a good lay. He'd had his fun and was out the door before the night sky grew light.

Things continued like this for awhile. One of the two would text him (why did he feel the urge to leave his number on the counter?) and ask him to come over. He'd come, he'd _come_ , and then he'd go, before the (unnecessarily cuddly) couple woke up. They never mentioned his habit of leaving in the early hours of the morning, which was just as well. He was happy to avoid the uncomfortable conversation.

At some point, though, he stopped leaving.

He'd wake to the smell of coffee and burnt bacon, two voices screaming over the blaring sound of the fire alarm. Sometimes, he'd wake to Rhys’ dumb dog laying on top of him. Sometimes, he'd wake to one or both of them with arms around his waist and heads on his shoulders.

Oddly, he didn't find himself opposed to it.

He found himself spending more and more time at their shitty little apartment for some fucking reason, until one day a text from Fiona came through, requesting that he come over for a movie and a treat. It takes him a moment to find the words to respond.

[sent to: Fifi - nah, how’s about you guys come over instead?]

After that it was them spending all their time at his house--his huge, unbelievably empty house, leaving their cheap clothes everywhere and clogging the shower drain with their hair, making that unbelievably empty house seem just a little more filled. He’d wanted to believe that he was irritated about it. Maybe on the surface, he was. But somewhere, deep down, he was relieved to wake up to the smell of coffee and the sounds of chatter downstairs.

He kept telling himself that it was only because they were pretty, only because they were great in bed, only because they made his house a bit less empty. He'd already started seeing through his own bullshit lie whenever he was around them, though.

Like when Rhys had reached out to trace the line of his scar and he only flinched a little bit, still allowing him to touch it despite his insecurities.

Or when Fiona had laughed so hard that she snorted when Rhys’ robot says “Fuck” and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound.

Or when Angel had snuck away from her mom to come visit and they'd treated her with warmth and compassion, even though he'd never even mentioned that he had a daughter.

And especially now, when he finds himself tangled in their arms with Rhys snoring into his ear and Fiona using him as a body pillow, and rather than feeling irritated by the space that Fiona is taking up on the bed or the sounds that Rhys is making, both keeping him awake--he feels comforted by the familiarity of the whole thing.

He breathes a sigh through his nose and drapes his arm over his eyes, shaking his head just a little bit as a tiny smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Nothing more, he had said.

What a fucking joke.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr, i am corgiss.


End file.
